


Finding Love... and Marriage

by bluemadridista



Series: Finding Love [3]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Humor, M/M, Marriage, Mile High Club, Private Jet, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last installment of the three-part fic I wrote over a year ago. It quickly spans three years after which Sergio and Xabi are happily married and go to Bali for their honeymoon. Lots of fluff and sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Love... and Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of this is true. If it was, Steven Gerrard would cry himself to sleep at night.
> 
> Comments and kudos are loved! Hope you enjoy!

“Marry me,” Xabi had said for the first time on their one-year anniversary.

“As soon as we win La Liga,” Sergio had retorted, grinning.

The following season, Xabi had been so sure that they were bound for the wedding vows. Then, Real Madrid failed to earn enough points.

“Marry me anyway,” Xabi had said.

“We didn’t win, Xabier,” Sergio had replied, grinning.

Sergio loved Xabi and never ever wanted to be even a day without him, but he feared ridicule. He feared that the powers-that-be might throw them both out. He wanted                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                to win La Liga with Xabi by his side and then he’d let them toss him out if that’s what they wanted.

At the end of the 2011-12 season, when Xabi and Sergio had been together almost three years, Real Madrid did it. They won La Liga.

As soon as the final whistle blew, Xabi jumped into Sergio’s arms, fighting back the urge to smother his lover’s lips with his own. He hugged him tighter than he ever had before. “Marry me,” Xabi whispered into Sergio’s ear.

“As soon as we win Champion’s League,” Sergio replied.

Xabi jerked away from him and jumped down from his arms. He glared at him just before Iker grabbed him and lifted him off his feet.

“Xabier, I will! I was joking!” Sergio shouted as Iker carried him away to join Crisitano and a few others.

Xabi buried his head in his captain’s neck and cried. “I’m getting married, Iker!”

Iker laughed and hugged him. “Congratulations, Xabi!”

 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Xabi and Sergio’s friends and family all shouted as they watched the couple, just married on their third anniversary, walked off to the waiting limousine. The one that would ferry them from the Vegas hotel to the airport where a waiting private jet would whisk them off to Bali where they would have two days for a honeymoon before they would return to Spain for a match against Valencia.

“Papi!” Jon, now four, broke free from Fernando who had been holding him, and ran toward the newlywed couple.

Xabi and Sergio both turned. Xabi’s hand was on the limousine’s door handle. He dropped the handle and held his arms out for Jon.

Jon ran straight to Sergio and jumped up. Sergio caught him and brought him to his chest. Jon had never referred to him as “Papi” before. He was stunned and afraid of getting emotional. He hugged Jon as Jon wrapped his small arms around his neck. Sergio glanced back at Xabi. Xabi was turned away, wiping his face.

“Te quiero, papi,” Jon said, kissing Sergio’s cheek.

Tears rolled down Sergio’s cheeks. He kissed Jon’s cheek, wiped his eyes, and set Jon on his feet. He knelt to look his little step-son in the eye, said, “Hug your papi,” and pointed to Xabi.

“He’s papa now,” Jon said. “You’re my papi. Right, Sergio?”

Sergio bit his cheek to stop more tears from falling. “Right. Hug papa.” Sergio gave Jon a gentle shove in Xabi’s direction.

After Xabi loved on Jon and told him he’d miss him, he sent him on his way back to Fernando. Jon would be flying back to Spain with Xabi’s parents. His mother would pick him up at the airport.

 

“We didn’t need a private jet,” Sergio said when he and Xabi boarded the plane at the airport.

“Serg, when Jose Mourinho says he’d like to give you the wedding gift of a private jet to your honeymoon destination, you don’t argue,” Xabi said, taking a glass of champagne from the flight attendant. “Besides, do you really want to spend our wedding night in a normal plane?”

“I want to spend our wedding night in you,” Sergio said bluntly.

Xabi backhanded his shoulder when the flight attendant gaped at them and nearly dropped the glass of champagne meant for Sergio.

“What?” Sergio snapped.

“Serg, shut up,” Xabi said, shoving him along toward the back of the plane. Xabi rolled his eyes and turned to the flight attendant. Her jaw was still on the floor. Xabi took the champagne from her and apologized. “Forgive my husband, he…” Xabi choked on his words and tears flooded his eyes. He blinked to clear his vision and the tears spilled down his cheeks. It was the first time he’d referred to Sergio as his husband.

Sergio appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Xabi, and said to the still-stunned flight attendant, “Forgive my husband, he thinks he’s a wife.” To Xabi, “You are such a girl.”

“Why did I marry you?” Xabi asked, shaking his head.

“Because you’re in love with me…or my ass. Or both. I don’t know. Why did we get married?” Sergio made a funny face.

“Shut up,” Xabi said, kissing his lips.

“Te amo, Xabier,” Sergio whispered against his lips.

“Te amo, Sergio,” Xabi replied with a kiss. “Come on. You’re going to send that flight attendant to the hospital with heart problems…” Xabi pulled Sergio back toward the back of the plane where there was supposed to be a bedroom set-up.

“What? Has she never seen two men kiss?” Sergio demanded.

“Serg, shut up,” Xabi hissed. Xabi opened the bedroom door and shoved Sergio inside.

“Xabi! I almost spilled my champagne.”

“If you’re being this obnoxious without alcohol, you don’t need it.”

“Is this any way to talk to your husband on your wedding night?”

“Is that your way of trying to tell me that I’m not getting what’s expected on a wedding night, because I talked that way?”

“Um, no. That was my way of saying the word, ‘husband,’ in the hope that you’d be all girly and cry again, so I could comfort you and then you’d stop being a jerk to me.”

Xabi smacked Sergio’s arm.

“I’m pretty sure that’s spousal abuse now that we’re married,” Sergio said, nodding.

Xabi smacked him again. “Do you want to use my phone to call the police before we take off?”

Sergio downed his champagne, took Xabi’s, downed it, and placed both of the flutes in a bucket with a chilling bottle of champagne. “That’s enough of the sass,” he said, grabbing Xabi and dragging him to the bed at the back of the room. He threw Xabi down on the bed and started to undress. He threw off his jacket, then his vest, and then started loosening his tie. When he started unbuttoning his shirt, he groaned. “Why did we wear these stupid three-piece suits?”

Xabi covered his eyes with his hand and shook his head. “Because we got married, Serg.”

“Oh, did we?” Sergio asked sarcastically. He threw his button down shirt onto the floor and flopped onto the bed next to his husband in his t-shirt and suit pants. “I meant, why three-piece? We could have gone simple, worn something easier to take off.” Sergio nudged Xabi knowingly.

“Yeah, you could have worn a dress. They’re easy to take off.”

“How do you know?!” Sergio snapped.

Xabi uncovered his eyes and glared over at Sergio as if he had just said the stupidest thing possible, which he kind of had. “Sergio, where do you think Jon came from? Last I checked men can’t have babies and women wear dresses.”

“Last you checked over three years ago,” Sergio said.

“Serg.” Xabi punched his arm. “Yes, over three years ago. What is your problem?”

“I don’t know. I’m nervous. We just got married and you’re being mean to me, you horrible husband.”

“You’re saying stupid things, you…you…husband.” Xabi tried to bitch-face Sergio, but when Sergio grinned at him, he burst into laughter.

“I love you, you asshole,” Sergio said. “Now, take your clothes off, so I can love your…”

“Don’t even say it,” Xabi warned as he sat up on the bed.

“Why? The touchy flight attendant is out there. She can’t hear me talk about your asshole.”

Xabi covered his face with both his hands and shook his head.

“Can she?” Sergio pressed on. “Can they hear what goes on in here? If they can, she really might have a heart attack. You’re gonna be screamin’ my name a lot tonight.”

“Oh, am I?” Xabi asked.

“Yes, but…can they hear us? Really?” Sergio glanced around nervously as if there were cameras and speakers everywhere, watching them like electronic stalkers.

“No, Sergio. There’s a speaker system, but they can’t hear us unless we press a button.”

“Good. Get over here then.” Sergio pulled Xabi down onto the bed and climbed atop him.

“Excuse me, Sir. We, oh, my…” The flight attendant from earlier sputtered unintelligibly and back out of the door.

“Sergio, get off,” Xabi said, giving his husband a gentle shove. “We can’t be doing this during take-off and I’m sure that’s what that poor disturbed flight attendant was coming to tell us.”

Sergio stood up from the bed and said, “I don’t think that ‘poor, disturbed flight attendant’ really wanted to think of us doing this or anything else during take-off, so I don’t know what she was coming to tell us.”

The flight attendant was coming to tell them that they needed to be strapped in during take-off. When she said, strapped in, Sergio made a crack about kinky sex (which he and Xabi had never actually even had) and the flight attendant almost swallowed her own tongue. Sergio suffered another slap on the arm. Xabi issued another apology. The flight attendant asked to be replaced.

“Xabi, that chick was uptight,” Sergio said when Xabi complained about the situation after they had finally taken off, twenty minutes after their scheduled time.

“Sure, but you were going out of your way to wind her up. And now we have the president of our fangay club out there and he keeps staring at your ass. I don’t like it.” Xabi shed his suit, leaving just his t-shirt and boxers, and hung it in the garment bag.

“Was he really staring at my ass? I didn't notice. But can you blame him, Xabi? I have a great ass.”

Xabi glared at Sergio, but chose not to say anything. Sergio’s suit was still strewn across the floor.

“I could’ve done that,” Sergio said after Xabi had already picked up the whole ensemble and packed it away neatly.

“Then, why didn’t you?” Xabi asked, glaring at him.

Sergio was seated on the edge of the bed. Xabi was across the room, hanging their garment bags in the little makeshift closet. Sergio frowned. “I don’t know,” he muttered. “Are you mad at me, Xabier?”

“No, Serg. Of course not. I’ve been with you long enough to know that I have to go around cleaning up your mess after you. I don’t mind. It makes me feel like you might actually need me.”

Sergio was so relieved to see Xabi walking toward him. “I need you, Xabi. I need you more than anything else, I think.”

“I’m pretty sure you need air more than you need me, but I’ll take it,” Xabi said, laughing as he straddled Sergio and settled onto his lap.

“If I was a girl, I’m pretty sure I’d say something like, ‘Without you, I wouldn’t want to breathe,’ or something, but someone HAS to be the husband in this relationship!”

“I’ll show you who’s the husband,” Xabi said, knocking Sergio back and ravishing his lips. Xabi hadn’t been on top in a while, but it didn’t take long for him to get into it.

Xabi collapsed onto Sergio’s chest after his climax. “I love you,” he said, lazily kissing Sergio’s neck.

“You’re not supposed to say that after sex,” Sergio said.

Xabi slapped his shoulder. “I can say that whenever I want. I love you all the time.”

“The slap really told me that.”

“I’m going to slap you again,” Xabi warned.

“Can we get divorced?” Sergio asked.

“What?!” Xabi placed his palms on the bed next to Sergio’s torso and pushed up. He stared down into his husband’s dark brown eyes, waiting for the punch line.

“You hit me a lot less when we weren’t married,” Sergio said with a grin.

“Fuck me, Serg. You scared me.”

Sergio scoffed. “Why? You honestly thought I wanted to divorce you?”

“Shut up. I’m exhausted and you used your serious voice.” Xabi lay back down, nuzzling his head into Sergio’s neck.

“Get some sleep, Xabier. We’ve got at least seventeen more hours on this flight and I don’t want to sleep when we land. It’s our honeymoon.”

Xabi traced circles on Sergio’s chest with the tip of his first finger. “Serg, tell me what you want to do and play with my hair like you do sometimes in the morning. It’ll help me fall asleep.”

Sergio smiled and started to run his hand through Xabi’s hair, massaging his head. Then, he started to list all the things he wanted to do with Xabi in Bali: eat breakfast on their private balcony, drink champagne in bed, lie on the beach in each other’s arms, swim naked in the middle of the night. He stopped when he felt Xabi’s breathing slow, and become rhythmic with sleep. He kissed his head and settled in to fall asleep himself, hoping to dream of the perfect times that were in store for them.

 

Xabi and Sergio slept well despite being on a plane and awoke just a few hours before they were set to land. They had breakfast, made love, and showered before finally landing in Bali at noon.

Sergio tied his long hair back and slid on a pair of black Gucci sunglasses. He kissed Xabi’s lips and waved him on. “Come on, Baby! I’m so excited! Aren’t you?”

Xabi chuckled at the excited grin on his husband’s face. It made him even more excited. “I am, Baby. _So_ excited!”

As soon as the couple entered their suite at the resort, Sergio dropped the bags and ran straight for the bedroom. Xabi knew exactly what he was going to do. He had done it in every single hotel room they had ever shared together. He would take a run at the bed and jump on it. He called it “testing the mattress.” Xabi called it “being childish.” He loved Sergio’s childish side. It kept him young.

When Xabi entered the bedroom, Sergio was flopping around on the bed. “Good?” Xabi asked.

Sergio stopped flopping like a fish out of water and smiled over at Xabi. He pulled off his sunglasses and said, “It’d be better with you in it.”

Xabi laughed. “You really want to get me in bed right now? It’s almost lunch.”

Sergio sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. “We better work up an appetite then,” he said, tossing his shirt to the floor.

Influenced by the romantic surroundings, Sergio made love to Xabi, easy and slow. He held him and kissed him as their bodies, glistening with sweat, glided smoothly with each other in a long, passionate embrace. Sergio came first, moaning loudly as he fell onto Xabi.

Xabi kissed his head. “That was amazing, mi amor,” he said and he meant it. Even though he hadn’t come, it had been amazing just being with him. He could ignore the ache below his waist while he waited for Sergio to recover from his orgasm.

Sergio kissed Xabi’s neck. “Just let me catch my breath and I’ll take care of you.”

Sergio kissed Xabi on the mouth and then licked and nibbled his way down to Xabi’s crotch. He took him into his mouth and Xabi came only moments later. The couple showered together, kissing and caressing more than they actually showered. It was late afternoon by the time they finally reached the hotel restaurant. They dined outside in their swimming shorts and t-shirts and hit the beach as soon as they finished their meal.

“For a private beach, it’s pretty crowded,” Xabi commented. There were at least seven other couples on the relatively small beach and Xabi felt awkward. He didn’t want to share Sergio with anyone else. He didn’t want anyone to see them as they spent their honeymoon together.

Sergio slid his arms around Xabi’s midsection from behind. “It’s all right, Baby. We’ll walk down a bit, past those palm trees over there. Maybe there won’t be anyone over there.”

The couple walked hand-in-hand down the beach, past the other couples – all men with women. None of them paid more than a passing glance to the couple.

“No one recognized me. I’m a little offended,” Sergio said.

Xabi rolled his eyes. “I’m not. I don’t want people to recognize us. I want to be alone.”

“If you want to be alone, I can head back – ow!” Xabi slapped Sergio in the chest.

Xabi broke away from Sergio and kicked his shoes off. He picked them up and said, “Come on,” before he took off running. Sergio ran behind him around the trees. Beyond the trees was a tiny patch of beach, just big enough for maybe two couples. Luckily, no one else was there.

“This is perfect,” Xabi said, grinning.

Sergio usually preferred to be somewhere with other people, so he could show off his impressive body, but today he only wanted to show it to Xabi. He wanted to be able to lie in the sand next to his husband and do whatever he wanted in private. He whipped off his t-shirt; spread it out on the sand and flopped down. He lie down and spread out.

Xabi took his shirt off and spread it out next to Sergio on the white sand.

“Spread it out on this side,” Sergio said, gesturing to his left side.

“Why?”

“I want to hold your hand.”

“You can hold my hand on this side,” Xabi argued, lowering himself down.

He reached for Sergio’s hand, but Sergio crossed his arm over his chest.

“Serg, what is your problem?”

“What is your problem? Why couldn’t you just come over here on this side?”

Xabi laughed. “Why do you want me over there?”

“I want you over there, so I can hold your hand.”

“Why can’t you just hold this hand?” Xabi smacked him with his left hand.

Sergio groaned. “You just want to make me sound like a girl, don’t you?”

“A girl? Serg, what are you on about?”

“I want to hold your right hand, the one with the wedding band I gave you.”

“Oh, Serg.” Xabi smiled and rolled onto his side to kiss Sergio’s lips. “Te amo.”

“Te amo, Xabier.”

Xabi brushed his right hand over Sergio’s cheek and kissed him again. Then he stood and moved to the other side. Sergio immediately took his right hand and held it when he lied down. “It’s beautiful here, don’t you think?” Xabi asked, closing his eyes under his sunglasses.

Sergio absently rubbed the engravings on Xabi’s gold wedding band. Sergio had both bands engraved with “I will love you always” in Elvish script. He was a great nerd, but Xabi loved that about him. “It’s amazing. Maybe we should move here when we retire,” Sergio said, laughing.

“I’ll retire before you.”

“Are you going to retire to be my house husband?” Sergio smirked and braced himself for a slap. It didn’t come. “Aren’t you going to slap me for that?”

“No,” Xabi said. “If a house husband is what you want, that’s what I’ll be, just like a housewife. You know, housewives drink too much and sleep with their pool boys and gardeners, right?”

“We are never hiring a pool boy or gardener,” Sergio declared.

“Yes, we are and I’m going to be just like Gaby Solis,” Xabi argued.

“Who?” Sergio asked. His nose wrinkled and he turned to look at Xabi.

“Gaby…from _Desperate Housewives_.”

“Ay Dios Mio, you are so gay!” Sergio exclaimed.

Xabi frowned. “Only when I’m in your ass.”

“That’s not even as gay as watching that show. When do you even watch that?”

“When you’re at the gym. I watch it with Cris.”

Sergio’s mouth fell open. “You invite Cris over when I’m at the gym?”

“Yes, or I go to his house. We drink margaritas and watch the show.”

Sergio pulled his hand away and rubbed his eyes. “I married a gay man,” he muttered.

Xabi smacked him on the back, hard. “Shut up. You’re starting to hurt my feelings.”

“You deserve it for watching that.”

“Serg!” Xabi whined and crossed his arms over his chest. It was official – he was a teenage girl.

“Baby, come on. You have to admit that watching that show makes you the gayest.”

“Have sex with yourself tonight,” Xabi said, climbing to his feet and walking off.

Sergio grabbed him, pulled him back down, and climbed on top of him. “I would, but I don’t think I’m that long. And I like your cock better than mine.”

Xabi tried not to, but he laughed. “You’re such an asshole sometimes.”

“You know I don’t mean it.”

“I’m not a woman, Sergio.”

“I know you’re not. A woman would not be able to do the things to my ass that you do.”

“I’m serious. I’m manly.”

Sergio smiled, sweetly, with no hint of mischief. “I know you are, Baby. I love you, you know that.”

“Are you going to stop saying I’m gay when I talk about something you don’t think is manly?”

Sergio shook his head. “No, Baby.”

Xabi’s eyebrows knitted together, but then he laughed. “Fine, but you don’t have to go on for an hour.”

“What about if I start making out with you right now? Can I go on for an hour about that?”

Xabi nodded and pulled Sergio’s face to his. The couple made out for at least an hour, kissing and touching each other as much as they could.

When Sergio was so hard, he couldn’t stand it, he pulled away. “We’ve got to stop before I rip your pants off right here. I’m going in the water.”

Xabi laughed at the tent in his pants when he stood up. “You look like you’re ready for camping,” he joked.

“You’re one to talk,” Sergio said, pointing to Xabi’s crotch.

Xabi’s eyes widened and he covered his crotch. Sergio laughed at him. “I guess I’ll come in too.”

Xabi and Sergio swam (and made out in the water) for two hours. They spent another hour on the beach to dry off and relax before heading to their suite to bathe (and make love in the shower). Xabi wanted to take Sergio to prove that he was the man, but Sergio picked him up and took him against the shower wall before he could really say anything about it.

Sergio remained in the bathroom, being manly, and fixing his hair while Xabi walked out with a towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at his phone. It was still set to Madrid time. It read 2:05 PM while the clock on the bedside table read 8:05 PM. It was Monday – Jon was in pre-school.

Xabi sighed and placed his phone back on the bedside table.

Sergio walked out of the bathroom with his hair tied back perfectly. He must have missed the towels and robes – he was completely naked. “What’s wrong, Xabier?” He asked.

“Nothing. Why do you have to walk around like that – all sexy, showing up your husband?”

Sergio laughed. “I wasn’t trying to show up my husband. I couldn’t. He’s way hotter than me. But I heard he likes to look at me naked, something about my perfect abs and sexy tattoos. I don’t really know. He said it, not me.”

Xabi chuckled and shook his head. “I heard your husband misses his son and wants you to cheer him up.”

Sergio’s goofy grin fell. “I miss my husband’s son too,” he admitted.

Xabi stood up and walked about a meter to meet Sergio. “He’s your son too,” he whispered, kissing Sergio on the lips.

Xabi’s lips were so soft. Sergio melted against them. He wrapped his arms around Xabi’s back, pushed his towel away, and pulled his body against his.

“Pick me up,” Xabi said, flicking his tongue over Sergio’s lips.

Sergio obeyed immediately. He squeezed Xabi’s ass with one hand and held the back of his head with the other. Xabi had one arm over Sergio’s shoulder with his fingers working to free Sergio’s hair from the black hair band that held it tightly. His other arm was hooked under Sergio’s arm, his fingers digging into his back. Xabi had finally freed Sergio’s hair and was squeezing it when Sergio stumbled blindly to the bed and laid him down on it.

Sergio pulled out of their kiss and stared down at Xabi. “Do you want to make love to me?”

Xabi shook his head. “I want you to make love to me. I want to be able to run my fingers through your hair.”

Sergio smiled and kissed Xabi, deep and passionately while he lifted his legs. Xabi grabbed him to get him fully hard. He was after only a few moments and he slid into Xabi, slowly, smoothly, and so deeply. Xabi moaned and grabbed Sergio’s long hair with both hands. Sergio kissed him, on the mouth and neck, until he came. Sergio’s orgasm and the noises he made during sent Xabi over the edge. He came all over his stomach and Sergio’s.

“I need another shower now,” he complained.

Sergio laughed. “No sex this time. I’m tired.”

“This is why I’ll look to the gardener…”

Sergio smacked Xabi’s arm. “Don’t joke like that when I’ve just been inside you.”

“It’s just a joke, Serg. Don’t be a girl.”

“That only works when I do it,” Sergio said, biting Xabi’s shoulder.

Xabi smacked his back. “That hurt. Get off me. I need a shower.”

“You’re not taking one without me. We’ll go when I’m ready.”

 

“Are you ready?” Xabi called. “Our dinner reservation was for 9:45. It’s two minutes after that!”

“Xabi, please!” Sergio walked out of the bathroom in the suit Xabi picked out for him. His hair was tied up again, perfectly straight. “And you call me a woman,” Xabi said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head.

“You’re the one that made me wear this stupid thing,” Sergio spat, loosening his tie.

Xabi stepped up and took the tie off completely. “You look better without it,” he said, kissing Sergio quickly. “I wish you had your hair down. I hate it up.”

“Thank you. I love you too.”

“I love you and I love your hair. I want it down.”

“So you can pull it.” Sergio winked.

“Yes, actually.” Xabi winked back.

 

“That was actually pretty good,” Sergio said as he entered the suite just after Xabi. “That seafood isn’t my favorite. I’m surprised I liked it.”

“I told you that you would, Serg.” Xabi sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was now almost four in Madrid. Jon would be home.

“I know. I should always listen to you.” Sergio was already stripping out of his suit. It was dark and his mind was on that private part of the beach and night swimming naked. “Come on,” he said. “Let’s go swimming.”

“You go. I’m going to call Jon.”

Sergio was down to his boxers and socks already. He walked to Xabi’s side and took a seat on the bed. “I’ll stay with you.”

Sergio and Xabi spent almost an hour on the phone with Jon. He had an eventful day at school where his teacher helped him make presents for his parents. She was more than a little startled when he told her his “Papa and Papi” had just been married. Sergio laughed at that. Xabi frowned. He had hoped to have time to explain things to everyone when they returned home.

“Okay, Jon. Mami wants you off the phone. We’ll talk to you tomorrow. I love you,” Xabi said when he heard Jon’s mother speaking in the background of the call.

Jon and Sergio shared “Goodbyes” and “I love yous” and then the call was disconnected.

“Are you mad?” Sergio asked.

“Why would I be mad?”

“About Jon’s teacher.”

Xabi shook his head. “No. I’m just worried. If Jon’s teacher can’t even handle it, what is the rest of the world going to think when the news goes public?”

“Most of the footballing world already knows,” Sergio said with a short laugh.

“No. Most of the players on our squads and the friendly squads know. The important people that call the shots, they don’t know. What if they throw us out of the league?”

“I don’t care,” Sergio said.

“You do too,” Xabi argued. He had wanted to marry Sergio so badly, wanted to be one with him that he had not considered the consequences.

“I really don’t. I wanted to win La Liga with you by my side. We did that. I wouldn’t have minded winning the Champions League, but being married to you is more important. I don’t care if they throw us out. I love it, but I love you more. You mean more to me than everything, even the game.”

“You genuinely mean that, don’t you?” Xabi asked, staring into Sergio’s dark eyes.

“Of course. I would never lie to you. I love you, Xabier.”

“I love you too, Serg. And I want to spend the rest of our lives together, regardless of what we’re doing for a living. You mean more to me than anything.”

 

Xabi and Sergio were the first couple to come out in professional football, but not the last. Everyone that mattered accepted them. They were more than happy to allow them to keep playing, and it opened the door for other men and couples to come out. In Spain, Cristiano Ronaldo finally came out – surprising no one. In England, John Terry and Frank Lampard came out and got married – surprising very few.

Xabi and Sergio were happy for the other men, their friends, but they didn’t care much about the politics of being in a same-sex relationship. They only wanted to be with one another. And they were, happily married, for the rest of their careers and lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I was quickly reading through this just to catch errors and when I arrived at the last paragraph where I mentioned a couple of other people that came out following Xabi and Sergio's example, my mind was like, "wait, why didn't Stevie come out so he could marry Xabi??" Then I was like, "oh, right..." I'm such a Gerlonso shipper. I really have no idea why I wrote this fic. I guess a year ago Xabi was looking pretty sexy with Sergio?? I do not even remember. Poor Stevie. He doesn't even get to be the ex. It would break my heart to write that though, and I did ship Gernando some, so Fernando makes a perfect ex. 
> 
> Okay, enough rambling about my conflicted feels. Hope you all enjoyed this fic. xo


End file.
